beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
TVD ~ Demetria LeCourt
"I'm not Caroline. But I must be the doppelganger then. Otherwise we're born from the same family. Which would be almost impossible but highly likely. Is she more angelic or demonic" ''- Ember talking to Stefan about Caroline '' Season Two Ember appears in a Brave New World when Caroline first became a vampire and the Carnival was in town. Ember had already met Caroline (She already knew she had a doppelgänger) when they were a few years younger on a holiday and they became good friends. Now as a vampire; having already met vampires, Ember didn't see any difference in her and treated her the exact same. When Damon tries to kill Caroline, Ember helps Elena and Stefan to stop him by turning off some of his senses and making him back away from the young vampire. Ember came quiet close to Bonnie as she tortured Damon and took her anger out in him, because Damon tried to kill Ember's friend Caroline they didn't get off to a good start. Stefan was surprised to see Ember as she was Caroline's Doppelgänger although he confined in her that it was good to have two Caroline's around even if Ember had no control issues like the vampire had. Stefan and Ember became quiet close in Bad_Moon_Rising when Elena, Damon and Alaric went to look for information on Isobel. They both came face to face in a new danger, werewolves, Mason Lockwood and had to try and get away before they were eaten. Stefan tried to keep Ember away from Katherine, after he learned she had the ability to Animate things, Not wanting the young other doppelganger to use the girl to do what she wanted. Although when Katherine did mistake her for Caroline, she played along to fool her, although having to pretend she was a vampire seemed to be more difficult that she expected she was saved by Damon grabbing Katherine's attention, which made Ember begin to warm up to him. Since she was also staying in the boarding house with the Salvatore brothers; after being offered by Stefan Salvatore himself. When the Salvatore brother are looking to find out more about Mason and what he is, Tyler spends some time with Ember as a distraction, although Caroline becomes quiet Jealous over how much fun the two are having in the bar together, afterwards Ember explains everything to the young vampire and lets her know it was only a distraction, which is where she spends some more time at the bar with Damon and finds out he 'isn't to bad when you get to know him'. "You know you can be a right ass sometimes, Damon. But when your fun. It really shines out. You should really be fun more often, vampboy" '' ''-Ember to Damon. '' Ember attends the masquarde ball although mistakenly thinks Katherine is Elena and reveals her cover; that she isn't really Caroline. Which Katherine seemed quiet intrigued by that she wasn't the only doppelganger in town. She dances with Stefan hoping he can help her get out of the situation she was just put in with the elder vampire but they both come up at odds. Before the Ball ends, Katherine issues her a choice to join her side or to be hurt along with the Salvatore boys in which she leaves her to decide ''"Take your time, I have all the time in the world" ''But Ember is at ends not wanting to switch sides. She had developed a crush on Stefan which Katherine seemed to notice and expliot whenever she could. When Rose comes in Rose_ the eposide it was a surpise to learn that the two had crossed paths before and she had been saved by Rose after being attacked by other vampires. The two chat and catch up although she s more into running away keeping herself safe, Ember tries to help keep her as safe as possible. In Katerina Ember helps Damon discover what the moonstone is as well as keep's Stefan company while he wonders what Elena and Caroline are up too. Since they didn't seem to be letting him in on their secret. While trying to help Rose with her nite from the werewolf, she couldn't stand by and watch her friend die and nothing she could do with her power would fix what the girl had, she let her heart beat for a little while hoping that it would give the girl some hope before she died. But after leaving her Damon took over and Ember mopped for a little while in the Grill with Matty and Caroline, hearing there problems about the relationship seemed to take her mind off of it. ''"You all seem so easy about life or death situation. I'd be screaming and running about if I could. But all I want to do is sit here and drink away everything that has happened" ''-Ember about how they live. '' When Stefan and Elena leave in http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crying_Wolf%7CCrying_Wolf; Ember attends a tea party with the elder Salvatore to talked to the original Elijah. Although nothing either of them did seemed to be able to let the older gentleman in on his secrets. Although knowing a secret dinner party only seemed to make things worse and they still weren't able to get something out of the original. While Katherine is trying to get on Everyone's nerves, Ember is trying to keep out of her way although doesn't seem to be doing much of a good job, although because of her abilties Katherine doesn't seem to want to kill her, only harm her and threaten her. At the _Last_Dance, She dressed up and helped protect Elena although that didn't seem to stop Klaus from sending disturbing messages. While Stefan is accompanying Elena, Damon accompanies Ember to the dance and after being turned down by Elena, Ember has fun dancing with Damon which is them followed by some of the other members of the party before she was kidnapped away by Klaus and locks her up in Alaric's place. She was locked up and kept company by Klaus's Witch because of her power while he was in Alaric's body and she didn't see any of the other Salvatore's or her friends until Klaus was back in his normal body. Where She also spends some time with Elijah and learns how much of a gentleman he can be. Even if she's not supposed to like the originals. She can't help but find them interesting. When back with the Salvatore boys in http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Day%7CThe_Last_Day after being saved by Damon from Klaus's house, She tries to keep the brothers from disagreeing over what to do with Elena's protection. After which he spends the night with Damon to keep him company as Stefan spends the day with Elena Ember spends a lot of time with Klaus hoping to learn what he has planned in http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sun_Also_Rises%7CThe_Sun_Also_Rises and http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/As_I_Lay_Dying%7CAs_I_Lay_Dying although it doesn't stop him from using Elena as the doppelganger in his curse and biting her to use her as the vampire in his curse. But Ember couldn't change into a vampire as her Angelic qualities healed her automatically which Klaus then turned to Jenna. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to switch sides. We do have more fun over here love" ''-Klaus towards Ember '' Season Three When Stefan and Klaus leaves Mystic Falls, Ember goes with them hoping to keep The younger Salvatore safe and sane and since Klaus is happy to have her power following him around, he lets her. When they travel to Chicargo; trying to keep the secret Elena is still alive is getting hard and harder but when Rebekah comes into the scene things only get more difficult. Rebekah takes an instant disliking to Ember because of her relationship with Stefan. They had a close bond because they have spent a lot of time together and because she looks a lot like Caroline, Stefan finds it easier to be himself around her. When they are in a difficult situation help comes from Katherine even though Ember is dead against it although she takes every chance to stay away from Rebekah since the blonde Original seems dead set about getting rid of her, although Klaus has warned her against it. Which then leads the four of them back to Mystic Falls to find out that Elena is still alive and Stefan's humanity is lost. The Ripper seems to like ember still as she's more with working with the ripper rather than changing him back. Stefan is order to keep Elena safe, which then Ember tries to keep Stefan from going over board with the little human. With Damon on her side she tries to distract the younger Salvatore from drinking and killing humans although it doesn't become much of a challenge. In http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_World%7CGhost_World Ember gets a first chance at meeting Lexi, the detoxes and helping her get back the old Stefan, although the detoxing becomes to hard for her so she goes and helps Damon to find out about Masen and why he is back. Which she then stays out of the way for Stefan for a little while, even while Damon tries his own breakthrough with Stefan. But while away from the brothers she spend a lot more time with Klaus and Elijah where she explains that she is netrual territtory and she isn't choosing a side with them or the Salvatore brothers. She doesn't attend the homecoming ball, because of everything both Klaus and Elena have planned for each other. "I may not be Lexi, Elena but I can surely help keep Stefan under control and away from the blood ol' human vein. I have an incredible ability and I am sure I can use it right now" '' ''- Ember to Elena about Stefan's humanity. '' Stefan finally asks for Embers help hiding the coffins from Klaus although she wants to refuse she wants to also help the younger Salavtore. Although she tries to stay out of the way unless Stefan calls on her and stays quiet and in the boarding house for the next little while, while Stefan has Klaus's coffins. In http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_Liaisons%7CDangerous_Liaisons Ember is invited to the formal ball, by the gentleman she had been spending a lot of time with, Elijah MIkealson although no one else knows how close they have gotten and she has hide it from Klaus, Stefan and Damon. Not having confied in anyone else. When their mother returns even Elijah tries to hide her not wanting the witch to have any of the animator's help. So she is locked up in the Salvatore manor for the time being. Although she learns a lot about what has been going on with Stefan and Damon in the house and Damon confides in her about his feelings for Elena and how much he feels he shouldn't have them although does want them. Ember turns back up in the Mansion while Damon is being tortured by Rebekah and quickly hides away before Rebekah gets any ideas about turning it on her. Although she secretly helps Damon get out of the Mansion when she can. While the 1920's decade's dance, Ember stays out of the way and spends a lot more time with Elijah hoping that staying out of the way will help her. Although when Stefan and Damon find out about her and Elijah's friendship that has been going on the automatically expect her to tell them everything Elijah has been saying and she refuses too. Because of this Ember starts to spend less time with the original and more time with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena although that turns south when Klaus almost acts on his intentions to leave Mystic Falls with her. She reunites her friendshipe with Stefan and Damon, as well as Tyler and helps them with protecting Elena, Caroline and stopping Klaus from getting his way. Finally in http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Departed%7CThe_Departed; Ember leaves with the brother and stays with Stefan when the brothers split because Elena needs there help. 'Season Four''' To be written.. .